<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All The Right Places by bjjones</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24464002">All The Right Places</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjjones/pseuds/bjjones'>bjjones</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Afternoon Fic [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sassy Obi-Wan Kenobi, Snarky Cody</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:14:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24464002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjjones/pseuds/bjjones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>'Cody, do you have my Master?  He's nowhere to be found.'</p><p>"I have him pinned to a wall at the moment.  Should I relay a message?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Afternoon Fic [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/569176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>480</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All The Right Places</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Despite being a Star Wars fan for most of my life, and have read almost all the Extended Universe books ... I've never written in the fandom.  After introducing my partner to the amazingness that is Obi-Wan/Cody, they challenged me to write a smut fic. </p><p>So here it is, my first story in the Star Wars Universe, and likely not my last.  Because once these two get you in their grasp they won't let go.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Obi-Wan Kenobi wasn't sure what planet they were on.  
</span></p><p>
  <span>The past six weeks, had been nothing but campaign after campaign, battle after battle.  
</span></p><p>
  <span>He was tired, not just physically, but emotionally drained.  Every time he felt the loss of a Clone, so their unique force signatures fading away, pulled on his already shattered shields.
</span></p><p>
  <span>Each night as they buried the dead or lit the pyres he, along with the Clones of his Attack Battalion, added every name to their remembrances.  Inevitably a few days later, they would get more Shinies, who at least to him, seemed younger each time.  But then war was never an old man's fight.  He'd learned that lesson long ago on 
  <em>
    <span>Melida/Daan
  </span></em>
  <span>.  
</span></span></p><p>
  <span>The only thing that kept him sane was having Cody by his side, as from the beginning, the Commander kept up with Obi-Wan's manic plans and sudden strategic shifts.  There had even been times when the two of them came up with the same crazy idea as battles went to 
  <em>
    <span>osik.  
  </span></em>
</span></p><p>
  <span>Then there were those moments when Cody glared at his General, as though his sole purpose in the universe was to make life that much more difficult.  
</span></p><p>
  <span>Still, he always gave him a brilliant smile, and his Commander rolled his eyes in return, sometimes without his Bucket on. 
</span></p><p>
  <span>But the truth of the matter was that Cody's mere presence became a soothing balm on his tattered psyche, and he was thankful the Force had seen fit to bring him into his life. 
</span></p><p>
  <span>Kenobi stood in front of an old, ruined fortress that had been taken over by the local flora and assorted wildlife.  
</span></p><p>
  <span>It wasn't on any of the terrain maps, they had studied endlessly in his cabin.  
</span></p><p>
  <span>"We may have stumbled upon something."  He was fascinated with the structure, wondering about the people who'd lived there, what they'd been like, and what could've happened to them.  He missed being able to explore, just to explore, and not have to find hidden tunnels that would hopefully lead to a Sepperatist outpost.
</span></p><p>
  <span>"Sir?"  Cody had his back to his General, DC-15A blaster out, listening for any approaching Seppies.  He turned to get a view of the large, crumbling structure.  "According to Intel, this should be a cave entrance."  Was it too much to ask for one thing to actually go to plan, and not have something weird happen?
</span></p><p>
  <span>Wait.  
</span></p><p>
  <span>It was Kenobi…
</span></p><p>
  <span>...of course not.
</span></p><p>
  <span>"Possibly still is."  Obi-Wan clipped his Lightsaber on his belt, and cautiously made his way out of the forest, into the clearing.  The wall that at one time had protected the fortress, was now nothing but rubble.  
</span></p><p>
  <span>With a few leaps, he was over the embankment and stepping through what looked to be the front gates.
</span></p><p>
  <span>"General!"  
</span></p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan turned back to his Commander, feeling his frustration.  Cody hated it when he ran off without him.  "It's perfectly safe," he said simply, waving a hand around the empty grounds for emphasis.
</span></p><p>
  <span>"Last time you declared it perfectly safe and ran ahead, there were Gundarks," he reminded him, as he moved past to survey the area for himself - making sure there weren't Gundarks or any other type of animal who might think it a good idea to run off with his General.  "The time before that it was a full squadron of Clankers, and do I need to bring up Corellia, 
  <em>
    <span>sir
  </span></em>
  <span>?"
</span></span></p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan held a hand to his heart, eyes wide with innocence.  
</span></p><p>
  <span>"That hasn't worked on me, since you stepped off the shuttle onto the 
  <em>
    <span>Negotiator
  </span></em>
  and introduced yourself.  Sir."
</span></p><p>
  <span>"Cody, I'm so proud.  Your snark has been taken to a whole new level.  It's like watching a student grow and surpass the master."  He gave a truly rare smile, raising a hand to push the red hair from his face as he did so.
</span></p><p>
  <span>Cody was glad for his Bucket, as he was sure he was blushing.  That smile of Obi-Wan's was his favorite.  It was real, not the 'Negotiator' one he used on almost everyone else.  "I learned from the best, General."
</span></p><p>
  <span>The two of them made their way through the streets.  Some of the buildings were still standing, but others had started to decay over time.  They walked up the high road, Obi-Wan making observations about the type of shops they passed, contemplating the people who had lived there.   At one point he paused at an intersection where a fountain stood in the middle, water dripping downwards onto each lower layer, landing in a puddle in the mostly empty basin.  Some type of flowered vine was growing around the base, its purple blossoms blooming towards the sunlight.   
</span></p><p>
  <span>Cody had to admit that within all the decay, it was something beautiful.  
</span></p><p>
  <span>"There isn't anything dark or painful about this place.  Whoever was here, moved on."  Obi-Wan stared at the fountain for a few moments before heading towards the highest point of the fortress.  If there was an actual cave, it was likely hidden inside the looming castle.
</span></p><p>
  <span>"So no ghosts alongside the Clankers."  Cody wasn't sure if he found that reassuring.
</span></p><p>
  <span>"You believe in ghosts?" Obi-Wan asked, as they entered the main fortress, moving through hallways and corridors, soon finding themselves inside a throne room.  
</span></p><p>
  <span>It was a large, open hall, with a pathway that led to a raised platform.
</span></p><p>
  <span>On it stood what had once been a glorious throne, now abandoned to rot.
</span></p><p>
  <span>"Sir, fighting alongside you, I've learned to expect the unexpected."  
</span></p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan patted him on the arm, pretty sure Cody was smirking at him under his Bucket.  "I think we may have found our cave."
</span></p><p>
  <span>The Commander looked in the direction the General was pointing.  
</span></p><p>
  <span>Behind the throne, lay a large open space.   In the past, when parties and court gatherings were held, it had likely been covered with rich fabric tapestries, with the King's symbols stitched into them.  
</span></p><p>
  <span>"A back door, just in case his subjects decided they wanted a new King."  Obi-Wan glanced over at Cody, and gestured to the entrance.  "I follow your lead, <em><span>ner</span></em> <em><span>al'verde</span></em><span>."</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cody glanced back at his 
  <em>
    <span>jetii
  </span></em>
  <span>, then with a nod he moved around the throne and entered the tunnel.  
</span></span></p><p>
  <span>It was well made, and showed little decay, suggesting the cave was a natural feature that the previous inhabitants had used for the Royal family's escape route.  There were even markings along the walls, where torches once lit the way.  
</span></p><p>
  <span>Now they were following the many twists and turns, and their only illumination came from Obi-Wan's Lightsaber.
</span></p><p>
  <span>The Commander was starting to get antsy.  
</span></p><p>
  <span>They had been following a path but had no idea where it went, and every sound seemed amplified to the point where he was forcing himself not to jump at each new noise.   
</span></p><p>
  <span>"Looks like we found an exit."  The General disengaged his Lightsaber, but kept it in his hands as they approached the opening.  
</span></p><p>
  <span>The light was almost blinding as they stepped out onto a rock cliff that looked down into the valley spread below.  
</span></p><p>
  <span>It was filled with Clankers, just waiting to be deployed to the front lines.   
</span></p><p>
  <span>This was exactly as they had expected.  Now they just needed to inform the 501st and 212th so they could trap the Seppies.  "Yep, that's them, Sir," Cody nodded.
</span></p><p>
  <span>An explosion threw them back into the cave.  
</span></p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan's Lightsaber flew out of his hand when his body hit the cave wall.  
</span></p><p>
  <span>Before he could catch his breath, he found himself suddenly trapped between the cold stone and the warmth of Cody's armoured body.  
</span></p><p>
  <span>A secondary explosion rocked the tunnel, shaking more debris on top of them.  
</span></p><p>
  <span>Cody's plastoid alloy armour kept most of the rocks from hitting his 
  <em>
    <span>jetii
  </span></em>
  <span>.  
</span></span></p><p>
  <span>The cave shook a third time, followed by the sound of Clankers moving into position.  "Did they see us?"  Obi-Wan would be pissed, if they had given away their position too soon.
</span></p><p>
  <span>"No, Sir.  The 501st sent in a few welcome presents.  I saw their ships just before we were tossed back in here."  Cody shifted slightly, making sure the General was protected as he focused on the entrance to make sure Clankers weren't heading their way.  But hearing a soft moan, pulled his focus straight back to Obi-Wan.  "Sir, are you okay?"
</span></p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I'm fine," he quipped back, not wanting to let on that the body pressing against him was, well, it was pushing in all the right and wrong places.  "Though I may have misplaced my Lightsaber." 
</span></p><p>
  <span>There was a deep chuckle, which didn't help Obi-Wan's predicament.  "I grabbed it when it rolled next to my foot, Sir."
</span></p><p>
  <span>Kenobi moved a hand down the armoured side to feel his weapon hanging from Cody's belt, on the loop that had been a gift from Master Plo Koon.  Though not many could read the Kel Dorian, especially with his breathing apparatus, Obi-Wan had certainly felt the other Jedi's humor when he'd handed it to Cody, stating he should have the proper tools since everyone knew he carried Master Kenobi's Lightsaber whenever he 
  <em>
    <span>misplaced
  </span></em>
  it.
</span></p><p>
  <span>Revenge wasn't the Jedi way.  
</span></p><p>
  <span>Sending Wolffe a Kel Dor language guide in return, was 
  <em>
    <span>just
  </span></em>
  Kenobi's way of making sure his fellow Jedi was taken care of.  The holo that Cody showed him of Wolffe yelling at Koon in his native tongue on the validity of his 
  <em>
    <span>di'kutla 
  </span></em>
  <span>plans, had totally made his day.
</span></span></p><p>
  <span>"I think it likes you."  Obi-Wan was trying to focus on anything but the hard plastoid pushing into sensitive areas.  
</span></p><p>
  <span>"Is that why I always end up with it on my belt?  It likes me?"  
</span></p><p>
  <span>Kenobi snorted at the teasing tone, biting back another moan as his Commander's thigh pushed against him just… 
</span></p><p>
  <span>They had a job to do, and this wasn't the time to be distracted.
</span></p><p>
  <span>Recently, he'd started to feel the change in their relationship.  Their teasing had taken a more personal tone.  Touches lingered longer than they should.  After each battle, his gaze sought out the unique marks on his Commander's armour, making sure he was safe, only to find Cody staring back in turn.
</span></p><p>
  <span>Then there were the late night talks over tea, datapads and paperwork piled on the desk.   He'd  started to leave a variety of treats in Cody's room, letting him savor foods that weren't ration bars.  
</span></p><p>
  <span>Cody also made sure he would get some sleep, even if it meant taking on Anakin in a bad mood.
</span></p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan had been trying to do the right thing, and not take their relationship to the next level.  He didn't want Cody to feel pressured, didn't want to hurt his career.  He could come up with a dozen more justifications, but he knew they were only excuses, when the truth was that he had never in his entire life felt such a strong connection to another person.   
</span></p><p>
  <span>Being with Cody was easy, and at times it scared him.  
</span></p><p>
  <span>Cody was never going to make the move, when he, like all the 
  <em>
    <span>vode,
  </span></em>
  had been taught that the Jedi didn't make attachments.  It was one of the first stumbling blocks they'd had to work through, getting the Clones to understand that they weren't dispensable, that the Jedi cared about them, and fought with them.  
</span></p><p>
  <span>Kenobi was always amazed how people thought the no attachments rule meant the Jedi were cold, heartless beings - never loving, never feeling any emotion.  The amount of times he'd tried to explain to Anakin that the attachment rule was about sacrificing everything for one person, not that the Jedi couldn't love...  
</span></p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan had no idea how his 
  <em>
    <span>di'kut
  </span></em>
  brother had met Satine, yet somehow still thought of him as a celibate monk.   
</span></p><p>
  <span>And if Satine hadn't been a big enough clue that he'd had sex, then Vos staying over for breakfast a few times during his apprenticeship should've been a pretty big flashing sign.  But then his darling Apprentice still thought no one knew he was married.
</span></p><p>
  <span>It was the worst open secret in the Order, Senate, Seperatist, and Neutral territories.  In fact, Ahsoka and Rex were going to make a fortune off the betting pool, retire and live on some exotic planet with no worries.
</span></p><p>
  <span>Well, that was if Obi-Wan didn't ruin it and come clean to Anakin, so he could then go take Cody off to a quiet locale and they could both get some much needed sleep.
</span></p><p>
  <span>Cody shifted again, listening to the surrounding area, making sure another attack wouldn't catch them by surprise.
</span></p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan's head hit the wall as a moan escaped from his lips again.  He was starting to get a whole new appreciation for all that hard armour, as against his will, he slid his hands along Cody's hips pulling him closer, shifting enough to get the pressure in the perfect spot.
</span></p><p>
  <span>"Sir?"  
</span></p><p>
  <span>He blinked, and looked into the visor on Cody's Bucket.  Though he couldn't see the Commander's dark eyes, he felt their intense gaze under the helmet.  
</span></p><p>
  <span>"Kriff..."  Obi-Wan breathed the word out slowly, as Cody's free hand gripped him by the waist and pressed the two of them that much closer together.
</span></p><p>
  <span>There was a deep chuckle.  "Is there anything I can do for you, 
  <em>
    <span>Sir
  </span></em>
  <span>?"
</span></span></p><p>
  <span>Kenobi threw caution to the wind, reaching up for the Bucket, wanting to see him, needing to taste the smirk he knew Cody was sporting.
</span></p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Commander!  Cody, can you hear me?'
  </span></em>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan's head hit the tunnel stonework for a third time.  At this rate he was going to have a concussion, and he sure as hell wasn't going to try and explain to Needles that he got it from being sexually frustrated.  
</span></p><p>
  <span>"General Skywalker, sir."
</span></p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Do you have my Master?  He's nowhere to be found.'
  </span></em>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have him pinned to a wall at the moment.  Should I relay a message?"  
</span></p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan's eyes snapped wide, and he stared at his Commander with a mixture of horror and awe, unable to stop the giggles that escaped suddenly.  Whereupon he promptly slapped a hand over his own mouth, mortified at the situation.  
</span></p><p>
  <span>He was a Master Jedi, High General of the Grand Army of the Republic, not a horny teenager.
</span></p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'One way to keep him out of trouble.  You could always try shackles.'
  </span></em>
</p><p>
  <span>Cody's body went perfectly still.
</span></p><p>
  <span>He wasn't going there.  
</span></p><p>
  <span>Nope. 
</span></p><p>
  <span>Not now.  
</span></p><p>
  <span>Not when there was an army of Clankers just outside the cave entrance.
</span></p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'We've pushed through the front assault, and are heading towards the interior.  We did a flyby, dropped a few gifts, but couldn't get a clear view.  Did you find the cave?  Please tell me it was a tunnel that led straight to the Seppies!'
  </span></em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Sir, it led straight to the valley, and there's a bunch of Clankers waiting for you.  The General has a plan that I'm going to hate, but we should be able to provide enough of a distraction for the 501st to assemble an attack.  The 212th will come in from the other side, blocking their escape."
</span></p><p>
  <span>Well, Cody was right, Obi-Wan did have a plan, and his Commander was going to hate it.
</span></p><p>
  <span></span></p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>
  <span>It had been one of his more sensible plans.
</span></p><p>
  <span>Cody had stepped back, handed the General his Lightsaber, and they'd both focused on the task on hand, rather than what had almost happened.  
</span></p><p>
  <span>Then with a simple nod, the two moved out of the cave, and set about attacking the nearest group of Clankers.
</span></p><p>
  <span>It didn't take long for all 
  <em>
    <span>dar'yaim
  </span></em>
  to break loose, but in the end, the Seperatist Outpost had been destroyed with only a few casualties.
</span></p><p>
  <span>Anakin had been his normal boisterous self, teasing his Master for missing most of the action.  The grin he sported, dropped only slightly when Obi-Wan handed Anakin his Lightsaber.
</span></p><p>
  <span>"How did you get it?" he demanded, grabbing his weapon and clipping it safely onto his belt.  He couldn't even remember losing it, though at one point he'd had to use the Force to shove a few tanks away from his men.
</span></p><p>
  <span>"I think the question you should be asking, is how did I come to have it?  Now, my dear Padawan, I'm sure you have that particular lecture memorized, considering the amount of Lightsabers you've gone through."  Obi-Wan crossed his arms over his chest, trying not to smirk as Anakin dramatically acted out the lecture in an over the top Coruscant Theatre performance.  
</span></p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan refused to glance at his Grandpadwan, or at Captain Rex, who were both pointedly 
  <em>
    <span>not
  </span></em>
  looking at his own Lightsaber hooked on Cody's belt.  
</span></p><p>
  <span>When Anakin stalked off, he shook his head and ran a hand over his beard.  "Maybe I should lecture him on being more aware of his surroundings?"
</span></p><p>
  <span>"
  <em>
    <span>Your
  </span></em>
  Lightsaber, Sir."  Cody handed it over.  "General, if you're up for a suggestion, we could just tell him we have joint custody since it does seem to like me better."
</span></p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka gave up all pretense, and leaning against Rex, she started laughing.  
</span></p><p>
  <span>Rex in turn, had to take off his Bucket, as his own laughter was too much after that.  
</span></p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan smiled brightly at his Commander, taking his Lightsaber, letting his fingers linger.   "Thank you, Cody."  He glanced over at the other two as their laughter died down.  "Well on that note, you can both stay behind and watch Anakin, while we head back up to the 
  <em>
    <span>Negotiator
  </span></em>
  and find a shower."
</span></p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka straightened herself out and gave him a small salute.  "We'll keep him occupied, Master."
</span></p><p>
  <span>Rex gave his 
  <em>
    <span>vod
  </span></em>
  a wink, ignoring the growl he got in return.
</span></p><p>
  <span></span></p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>
  <span>There was a layer of tension on the way back to the 
  <em>
    <span>Negotiator
  </span></em>
  <span>.
</span></span></p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan knew everything was about to change.  
</span></p><p>
  <span>After what had happened in the cave, there was no way it couldn't.  
</span></p><p>
  <span>He reached out to the Force, and yet felt only peace.  
</span></p><p>
  <span>This was meant to be, and stopping it was pointless.  
</span></p><p>
  <span>He followed his Commander off the shuttle, and was surprised to find they weren't heading toward his rooms.  But then his fresher was small, even for him, let alone someone Cody's size.  
</span></p><p>
  <span>Though they were close in height, the Commander was much more muscular.   
</span></p><p>
  <span>Instead he was pulled into the communal showers, which were water instead of the sonics that were placed in most of the officers' quarters.  
</span></p><p>
  <span>He found himself in the back corner, where a slightly more private enclave was likely used by the Commander, or someone looking for a private moment.  
</span></p><p>
  <span>Cody pulled off his Bucket, and set it down on the bench, followed by his gloves and blaster.   
</span></p><p>
  <span>Their eyes locked.
</span></p><p>
  <span>There were no words.
</span></p><p>
  <span>None were needed.   
</span></p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan held out his hand, only to be yanked forward against the hard armour, that one more time was pressing in all the right places.  
</span></p><p>
  <span>At that point though, Cody dipped his head slightly, taking General's mouth in a surprisingly soft kiss.  
</span></p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan's hands slid over the short cropped, dark hair, gripping the back of Cody's neck, deepening the kiss, as it quickly turned passionate.  
</span></p><p>
  <span>Reaching out with the Force, he used it to unhook all the buckles and belts, ignoring the hollow sound of plastoid hitting the floor, until he could finally feel those muscles under his hands as he explored over the soft material beneath the outer shell.  
</span></p><p>
  <span>Cody's lips were driving him mad as they moved down his neck, licking and biting in a way that had Obi-Wan panting harshly.  When he hit the fabric of his General's Jedi tunics, Cody growled in frustration.  
</span></p><p>
  <span>But there was a knowing chuckle in reply, as Kenobi stepped back slightly, taking in the welcome sight of Cody in his form fitting blacks that left nothing to the imagination.  
</span></p><p>
  <span>With his own growl, he began to remove his tunics, wondering why the hell he wore so many layers!
</span></p><p>
  <span>The tunics, blacks, and boots however, soon lay together, discarded on the floor along with the armour, his Lightsaber lost in the folds of his clothing.  
</span></p><p>
  <span>With another flick of his wrist the water turned on, then it was his turn to push Cody against the wall, taking his mouth in a deep, needy kiss.  
</span></p><p>
  <span>Hands roamed over naked wet skin, fingers traced across battle scars.
</span></p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan found purchase on that smooth and perfectly round ass, yanking his Commander closer moaning into the delicious wet mouth that barely left his own even when their hard cocks slid against each other. 
</span></p><p>
  <span>He would always deny it, but he gave an undignified yelp when Cody manhandled him until his back was against the dripping wall, and his legs were wrapped around the Commander's waist.  "Oh, this is much better," he muttered, cupping Cody's face, licking into his mouth trying to devour him.  
</span></p><p>
  <span>Arms wrapped around the strong shoulders that were supporting him, he used his own strength to thrust upwards, his hard cock sliding against Cody's muscular stomach.  
</span></p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan keened and gasped when he felt slick fingers at his entrance.  He had no idea where Cody had gotten the lubrication, and he didn't really care.  
</span></p><p>
  <span>He needed.  
</span></p><p>
  <span>And he needed now.  
</span></p><p>
  <span>It had been too long, since he last let go and felt the pleasure of another.  
</span></p><p>
  <span>His fingers gripped at Cody's hair, as two fingers entered him in one sure push.  
</span></p><p>
  <span>His mouth opened, but no words escaped, instead he could only moan. 
</span></p><p>
  <span>A dark chuckle met his ears.  "Rare to hear the Negotiator without words."
</span></p><p>
  <span>"I'll have words, darling, if you don't get inside me."  
</span></p><p>
  <span>When Cody entered him in one hard thrust, Obi-Wan's hands clamped down on the strong shoulders flexing against him, and as he adjusted to the gloriously thick cock that was filling him, all he could do was moan louder.  
</span></p><p>
  <span>The steam began to billow around them, the sounds of their coupling echoing off the shower tiles, even against the falling water.  
</span></p><p>
  <span>They were so lost in each other, they wouldn't have noticed or cared if the 212th had decided to come watch.   
</span></p><p>
  <span>Cody had one hand braced against the wall, as he took Obi-Wan hard and deep.  With the other he steadied the smaller man's hip.  Having tasted that glorious mouth, heard those filthy moans, felt the tight heat around his cock, and watched as his General orgasmed, there was no way he could ever leave his side.
</span></p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan once again wrapped his arms around Cody's neck, pulling him closer as he whispered into his ear,  "Come for me, 
  <em>
    <span>Kote
  </span></em>
  <span>."
</span></span></p><p>
  <span>And with that, Cody's self-control slipped at the sound of his 
  <em>
    <span>Mando'a
  </span></em>
  name.  With a hard growl, he slammed into his lover balls deep, biting down on the juncture of his neck and shoulder as he came.
</span></p><p>
  <span>It marked his 
  <em>
    <span>jetii
  </span></em>
  <span>.
</span></span></p><p>
  <span>And it was good.  
</span></p><p>
  <span>They stayed locked in mutual embrace as they came down from their high.  
</span></p><p>
  <span>Cody licked at the mark he'd left, content to see the darkening bruise on that pale, freckled skin.
</span></p><p>
  <span>When their lips met, it was soft, loving, contented. 
</span></p><p>
  <span>He pulled out from the warmth that had accepted him, then slowly lowered Obi-Wan until he was on his feet.  Both of them held on to each other, as the water washed away their passions.   
</span></p><p>
  <span>He cupped his General's jaw, enjoying the texture of wet beard against his fingers, as with another kiss he spoke from his heart.  "
  <em>
    <span>Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum
  </span></em>
  <span>."
</span></span></p><p>
  <span>"
  <em>
    <span>Cyar'ika
  </span></em>
  <span>," Obi-Wan whispered, moving his head slightly to kiss Cody's palm.  "
  <em>
    <span>Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum
  </span></em>
  <span>."  There was no denying it, he loved him with everything that he was.  
</span></span></span></p><p>
  <span>Cody shifted until their foreheads touched.  
</span></p><p>
  <span>There was so much to talk about - the war, the Jedi, his 
  <em>
    <span>vode
  </span></em>
  <span>, their positions, all of it - but right at that moment it was just the two of them, and nothing more.
</span></span></p><p>
  <span>He closed his eyes, enjoying the reality of having his 
  <em>
    <span>jetti
  </span></em>
  <span>, his 
  <em>
    <span>cyare 
  </span></em>
  <span>next to him.  
</span></span></span></p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan cupped Cody's cheek, content to be in his arms.  With a deep breath, he reached out to the Force.  Feeling nothing but peace and serenity, he pulled it closer, wanting his lover to feel the depth of it, and how much the Force sang in harmony at their connection.
</span></p><p>
  <span>Cody gasped at something so unexpected.  
</span></p><p>
  <span>"Is that you?" he asked in awe, as the feeling engulfed him.  
</span></p><p>
  <span>"It's the Force, and it approves," Obi-Wan whispered.  He couldn't help but follow the light, pulling Cody's conscience against his own, connecting them on a much deeper level, one that would make them stronger.  
</span></p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Can you hear me, darling?' 
  </span></em>
  He felt Cody physically startle.  
  <em>
    <span>'I didn't mean to make you flinch.  Don't be afraid.'
  </span></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Will this make it easier for me to find you, when you do something 
  </span></em>
  <b>
    <em>di'kutla</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>?'
  </span></em>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan chuckled lightly.  "This could be bad for me."
</span></p><p>
  <span>Cody pulled him closer, kissing him hard, hands once again roaming over those strong yet slender hips, and down to his General's perfect ass.  But when he heard his men entering the showers, he stepped back, giving his 
  <em>
    <span>cyare
  </span></em>
  a wicked smirk.  
</span></p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan shook his head, but the two quickly finished their shower, dressed back in inner tunics and blacks, grabbing armour and weapons before sneaking out the back.  The casual 'you don't see us' Force suggestions as they did so, were just a part of the moment.
</span></p><p>
  <span>But they made it to Obi-Wan's room without being seen.  
</span></p><p>
  <span>Cody settled his armour in the corner, planning to clean it later.  For the moment, all he wanted was to curl up with Obi-Wan and get some sleep, and though he felt sure there were at least a dozen or more reports already waiting on his desk, even paperwork could wait.
</span></p><p>
  <span>The General shrugged off his tunics, then crawled into bed, holding up the blankets as an invitation.  
</span></p><p>
  <span>Cody didn't need to be asked twice, and quickly stripped out of his blacks before sliding into the warm embrace that awaited him.  
</span></p><p>
  <span>The bed barely fitted one, but they made it work, and he pulled Kenobi into his arms, holding him close.  
</span></p><p>
  <span>"I don't think I can let you go,"  Obi-Wan admitted quietly, in the stillness of the room.
</span></p><p>
  <span>Cody's grip tightened around him.  "Then don't, because I know I won't let 
  <em>
    <span>you
  </span></em>
  go.  We'll do our duty, Sir."  There was a soft chuckle.  "You will always do what's right, and drive me 
  <em>
    <span>dini'la
  </span></em>
  <span>.  But, know this, I will do what I have to, to keep you safe, Obi-Wan."
</span></span></p><p>
  <span>"As I, <em><span>ner</span></em> <em><span>al'verde</span></em><span>."</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>As their every tension eased, and they fell into much needed slumber, Obi-Wan wrapped the new Force bond around them, letting the contentment wash over him.  He could feel the moment Cody slipped into sleep, his mind and body relaxing.  Everything about him was beautiful - his smile, the love he had for his 
  <em>
    <span>vode
  </span></em>
  <span>, his tenacity, humor and strength, and the purity of his love.  
</span></span></p><p>
  <span>Just as he was about to fall asleep too, he felt something cold and dark in the deepest depths of Cody's mind.    
</span></p><p>
  <span>He focused until he could truly sense it's presence.  
</span></p><p>
  <span>It wasn't natural, and it shouldn't have been there.  
</span></p><p>
  <span>The Force was calling to him, a warning of impending danger. 
</span></p><p>
  <span>He shifted in his 
  <em>
    <span>cyare's
  </span></em>
  arms, studying that war hardened face, his fingers slid across the crescent scar around Cody's eye.
</span></p><p>
  <span>He smiled when the man sighed softly, and relaxed into his touch.
</span></p><p>
  <span>"I won't lose you," he murmured.  He would figure out what was lurking in the shadows of his love's mind, and as he felt the Force sharpen around them, so he knew this moment was going to change everything.
</span></p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Interested in the bulk of my fanfiction: <a href="https://www.sylumclan.com/sylumblog/welcome-to-sylum-clan/">Sylum Clan</a></p><p>Please take a moment and check out my: <a href="https://www.nicholasjfinch.com">Published Fiction</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>